dbzuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kenji
Kenji is a legendary Human Warrior who is stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku in his base. He is 904 years old (after the 4 year timeskip) but is physically 17 years old. He is the backup RP character of Jadenyuki93. Appearance Kenji is a tall, muscular man with spiky grey hair. He has streaks of black in his hair and his sideburns are black. He wears a black vest with red trimmings and black sweatpants with a purple belt around his waist. His skin is a tan, peach color and he has an X-shaped scar on his forehead. He also has a bandaid on his cheek but he doesn't wear it because he got hurt, he wears it to look cool. He wears green boots with red triangles on them and he wears yellow boxing gloves which expose his fingertips. Sometimes he wears an orange gi like Yamcha. Personality Kenji loves fighting and always wants to look for stronger opponents but he is also cocky and arrogant. At times, he can be short tempered. Other than that, he is a good person and fights only for a good cause. Origin Kenji was born in ancient times, long before Kami and Piccolo split into two beings. He was the strongest Human on Earth and easily defeated Master Mutaito with a single hit (Mutaito was the strongest in Pre Dragonball). After witnessing his home village being destroyed by Majin soldiers, an enraged Kenji powered up into a Super Human. He killed the Majin soldiers and found out who their master was, Bibidi. Bibidi was scared of Kenji and couldn't defeat him so he had Kid Buu fight him instead. Kid Buu killed Kenji, but even though Buu was stronger than him, he had still put up a good fight. In Other World, Kenji trained under Grand Kai for 700 years and unlocked the forms of Super Human 2 and Super Human 3. By this time, he had become so strong that he surpassed Goku and was stronger than ar Super Saiyan 4 in his base. When they resurrected everyone who had been killed by Kid Buu with the Dragon Balls, Kenji was also resurrected since he had been killed by Buu on Earth. In present day, 200 years after Dragonball GT, he is still alive and well because he drank the mystical infinity potion which keeps him young forever (but doesn't make him immortal). Fighting Ethan Sometime when Kenji was traveling the world looking for strong people to fight, he met Ethan and fought him. Ethan was too strong for him and he was defeated but he eventually befriended Ethan and they became allies. Timeskip Kenji trained with Ethan for 4 years. After the timeskip, both of them were stronger. A New Beginning, The Neo Z-Fighters Zang, Nera, Ethan, and Kenji (along with many other lookout crew members) were evacuated to lookout whenever a giant galactic storm attacked Earth. The storm destroyed much of Earth and they were sucked in the tornado before they could escape Earth, the tornado drained their ki. They kept falling and falling inside the tornado until they fell into a bright light which transported them to another universe. In this universe, the lookout and the lookout crew never existed....they built a new base called The Hexagon and called themselves The Neo Z-Fighters instead of the lookout crew. Attacks Kamehameha Kamehameha x10 Super Kamehameha Legendary Kamehameha Full Power Energy Ball Destructive Wave Super Explosive Wave Wolf Fang Fist Meteor Combination Lightning Shock Rasengan Super Dragon Fist Triangular Blast Sphere of Oblivion Telekinetic Energy Volley Thunder Combo Fists of Ice Forms Super Human Super Human 2 Super Human 3 God Human Weapons Double Edged Axe - A powerful axe made of katchin. Gallery kamehameha.jpeg|Charging Kamehameha sh.jpeg|Super Human in orange gi sh2.jpeg|Super Human 2 gh.jpeg|God Human Category:Human Category:Martial artists Category:Role-Play Category:RP Characters Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Super Humans Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93 Category:Neo Z-Fighters